I Love You
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Harry is Severus's son, and so now we'll see how much love can be shown by father and son.  What do you think?


_**I Love You**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I love you when you're laughing,_

Harry ran up to Severus with enthusiasm and eager which made Severus smile down at him. He lifted him in his arms and looked deep into those emerald eyes that he adored so much,

"What is it son?"

"Papa, what do you to make a tissue dance?"

"What do you do then?" He asked, raising an elegant brow up.

"You add a little boogie into it!" Harry started laughing which became very infectious and Severus laughed along with his son.

_I love you when you're sad,_

"Papa, why did mama leave?" Little Harry said as he sat on his father's lap, tears glistening down his cute cheeks.

Severus sighed as he knew he couldn't lie to his son, he didn't want to loose the trust of his dearest treasure.

"Mama left because she felt that she couldn't be here anymore," he said softly.

Harry sniffed as he quickly wiped away his tears, though they still slid down.

"Did Mama leave because of me Papa?" His wide green eyes staring into his papa's dark obsidian eyes.

"No Harrison, mama left because of mama, not because of you. Mama wanted to leave, she didn't leave because she didn't love you. Never you," he pulled his son into a hug, small arms wrapped themselves around his neck and felt chubby cheeks and tears against his neck.

He placed a kissed on his head as they shared this moment, now it was just the two of them, and nothing could separate them.

_I love you when you're teasing_

Harry was now 10 years old and was pretty mature for his small age, though Severus didn't mind at all, he loved his son just the way he was. Though there were times where he was also very watchful and stayed in the shadows, seeing as things passed by and the way his eyes glowed with acknowledgement, Severus wondered how much his son really has matured at such a young age. Though that could probably be for all the time he spent with his godson Draco. As he watched, he couldn't help but suddenly look over towards a rather very pretty looking witch with dirty blonde locks and sparkling light blue eyes. When she looked over he smiled and sent her a wink before turning away, but he noticed that a light blush touched her cheeks prettily as he looked away. Before he knew it though, he had both his son and godson tackling him down to the ground. 'Thank Merlin for the grass,' he thought as he looked up to see both pairs of green and gray eyes looking at him funny.

"What is the meaning of this you two?"

"So papa, you trying to pick up a girlfriend?"

"If so let me know so I can say hi to my new aunt," Severus's eyes went wide greatly, before a blush settled into his normally pale cheeks.

"Oh you two are sooooo going to get it now," both boys gasped and ran off before he could even grasp them.

_I love you when you're glad,_

Severus and Harry were at the moment in Severus's quarters, his son would usually be with Draco in the Slytherin common rooms, but he decided at times like this to stay with his dad in his quarters. They were now in front of the fire, Harry laying next to his dad while he held him close.

"Harry?"

"Yes dad?"

"What if I told you that I wanted someone to join our family, like…having a new mum?"

"Oh! You mean Sherry? She would make a great mum, don't you think papa?" Severus looked towards his son in surprise before smiling down at him.

"Exactly son. See, I was thinking, if it's okay with you that is, if you would like Sherry to be your new mama?" Harry looked up at his dad with wide eyes.

"She wouldn't be replacing mum Lily, will she? I mean I like Sherry a lot, but it wouldn't feel right if she was trying to be her,"

"Oh no Harrison, all she wants is to be with us because she's come to love you very much like a son. She doesn't want you to forget all about your mum Lily, she just wants to be your mum too. What do you think?"

"Then I'm glad that she wants to be my mum, as long as she loves you too that is. So wait, you're planning to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Severus chuckled for he still wondered if his son shouldn't be a Ravenclaw for how intellect he was.

"Yes Harrison, I'm going to ask her to marry me,"

"Then yeah, I'm glad,"

"Then I'm glad that you're glad," and the two continued to enjoy each other's company by the fire.

_I love you when you're fooling_

"And what are you two doing now?" Severus said as a 13 year old Harrison and Draco sat by the fire, hiding what seemed to be books behind their backs.

"Nothing dad,"

"Yeah Uncle Sev, nothing important," Draco said, shrugging as he looked up at his uncle.

"Oh really, then would you mind explaining…these then?" Severus said as he snatched the books that they were trying so hard to hide.

He rose an eyebrow when he saw that they were about wandless magics. They had the audacity to actually blush for they knew they couldn't hide it. He shook his head before handing the books back,

"We're not in big trouble, are we papa?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus looked serious for the moment which made the two boys fidget, and before he knew it, he couldn't keep his mask for long…he laughed.

"What seems to be so funny Professor?" Professor Adams-Snape came from behind.

"Hey mum,"

"Hi Aunt Sherry," they both were nervous, but also confused as to why Severus was laughing,

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Uh, well Uncle Sev caught us with two of our secret stashed books out," Draco received a hit in the ribs from Harry before he realized what he had admitted.

"Secret stash? Books? Is that what you two are always doing with your money?" Both blushed once again.

"Well whatever you two are planning, just make sure as to not get caught, after all, you both are Slytherins," Severus said when he handed them back their books.

They both were walking away from the boys who went back into their books with eager, basically almost sucking in all that they can to pull the perfect prank.

"Those boys,"

"I wonder where they got the urge to prank, especially with those twins in Gryffindor,"

"Well, wherever they get it from, at least they don't get caught, though I still know it's them."

"How do you think they get away with not getting caught?"

_I love you when you're true_

Harry whispered the password, Draco by his side. When he entered, he saw his mum and dad sitting together by the fire. They turned around to see a trembling Harry in Draco's arms, they quickly rose and walked over to them, guiding them over to the sofa.

"Harry, what happened?" Sherry asked as she placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and with her other ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry mumbled something on Draco's shoulder that the Snapes didn't understand at all.

"Should I tell them Harry?" Harry shook his head before he took a deep breath before looking up.

Draco took the opportunity to place Harry on his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to bring him close for comfort. Harry didn't protest a single bit. Harry sighed before his green eyes looked up towards his stepmother and father with worry before once more sighing,

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pulled me aside today, and he…uh…he locked the door before he knocked me out. When I woke up I was undressed…and that's when he…when he…" their eyes went wide open.

"He is so dead, Dumbledore had better have a good reason as to why my son has been touched," Severus stormed off to Dumbledore's office, anger rolling off of him in waves.

_But the reason why I love you,_

Their family was done with the wizarding world completely, before Voldemort took over that is. They were now on the Caribbean coasts, enjoying the sun that shown on them warmly. The four of them sat under the sun happily, Severus had his wife on his right, his arm around her keeping her close to him. He had his son on his left, and his godson beside his son for his godson's parents died in the war against Dumbledore. Beside him he heard his sun laugh,

"What's so funny Harry?"

"It's just that, no one's going to recognize us since we're going to be all tanned up, and mum's going to have to be careful for the ladies are going to be flirting with you," Harry then began to laugh along with Draco by his side.

_Is Just Because you're you._

Severus thought over everything that's happened in his life as he sat outside his garden with his family, he realized just how much love he's had in his life. His son and godson were together playing with their 10 year old sister Clarissa, she was just the most perfect combination of both him and her mother, black hair, light blue eyes, creamy skin. He would never have imagined that his life would have ended up like this at the end, and it all started with the son he thought that he'd never have to start with.

The End


End file.
